darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Skinweaver/dialogue
Skinweaver: This is my first time on this plane, naabe. I hope I can serve you well. Conversation 1 Player: What is your name? My name is , by the way. Skinweaver: I get confused with these titles you humans take pride in. Fremennik names, first names, last names... Gorajo have no need to be individual - to have a name that no-one else has. :Player: What do your friends call you? What if youre in the way of a charging, uh, yak and someone wants to warn you? ::Skinweaver: If I am to be trampled underfoot by a yak then that is what nature intended. I am pummelled into the land from which we gain our sustenance. ::Skinweaver: Regardless, our actions are what define us, and my actions will always be that of a skinweaver. So am I defined. :Player: How can you not have a name? ::Skinweaver: Everything we do is for the clan. If a problem arises, a role will be required, not an individual. The individual has no place among the gorajo. ::Skinweaver: Please do not take it as rudeness, but I cannot understand how your world functions with names and individuals, naabe. Conversation 2 Player: What does a skinweaver do, exactly? Skinweaver: We are healers of livestock, crops and other gorajo. Which reminds me, naabe: do you mind if I ask you a question? Player: Sure. Skinweaver: Do you find that human organs feel like slippery fish? And that your skin is stretchy like the dried sap of an utuku? :Player: Im not in the habit of rummaging about in wounds. ::Skinweaver: Then how can you possibly heal anything? I am not criticising, naabe, just curious. How can a human heal their own wounds if they do not delve in and pluck the corruption with their own fingers? ::Skinweaver: I am unsure if I can learn much in this curious place. You eat mouthfuls of food to heal, yet your wounds are in your legs, arms and torso. Little in this place makes any sense. :Player: Uh. Im feeling a little faint. ::Skinweaver: Don't worry! I have cat spittle for your head should you fall. And I am on hand to suck any blood clots from your brain. Conversation 3 Player: How do you like it in Daemonheim?. Skinweaver: Naabe, let me tell you something. When I was a few years younger than I am now, I helped to heal a nustukh: a creature as big as three floors of this place. Skinweaver: The nustukh do not benefit the gorajo in any way, but they are the reincarnations of our greatest leaders. They have great significance to our people. Skinweaver: This nustukh was ravaged by a corruption that ate at every one of its organs. A skinweaver was required to crawl in through an open lesion and heal it: I volunteered immediately. I spent two weeks inside. Skinweaver: I cannot help but be reminded of the nustukh in Daemonheim. The dungeons are as rank and unwholesome, and I feel that my powers are just as ineffective inside. Conversation 4 Player: I don't have any more questions. Skinweaver: I can understand your curiosity, naabe. Feel free to talk whenever you need.